Mes deux amours
by katana 00
Summary: Le lycée et le basket c'est du passé pour Ryota Kise. Sa vie a pris un tournant radical. Désormais, sa folle course autours du globe fait que son existence est calibrée et parfaitement organisée à la minute. Pourtant un simple et banal ballon, lors d'une séance en studio, lui rappelle combien il aimerait revenir, juste un instant, à ses années où il s'éclatait sur le parquet ciré.


**Disclaimer**** :**_ Le seul détenteur de ces sympathiques joueurs est Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Moi, je ne fais que jouer avec eux le temps de ce petit match amical ! ^^_

.

**Note**** :**_ Comme promis à YYY (ma récente fan depuis mes 2 minis apparitions sur Harry Potter ^_~), j'ose me lancer sur le parquet ciré et tenter l'expérience du fandom « Kuroko no basket » ! _

_Pour débuter gentiment et « softement » (parce que ouais je peux faire bien pire ! ^^), je vous présente cette bluette qui ronflait impunément dans ma clé USB. … D'avance, je m'excuse auprès des fans pur et dur ! Avec cette fic, je réitère ma foutue manie d'écrire sur des séries que je ne connais pas réellement, d'où le UA comme marque de fabrique chez moi ! ^^ En effet, je n'ai jamais rien lu dessus et je n'ai vu que deux épisodes, qui m'ont quand même inspiré et donné envie de griffonner une ficounette dont voici le résultat ! Bonne lecture ! ^^_

.

.

**«Mes deux amours»**

.

.

- « **Parfait Kise-kun ! Ne bouge plus ! **» me félicite le photographe, heureux de la prise que j'ai naturellement proposée.

Le mannequinat n'a plus aucun mystère pour moi, aussi je cerne aisément et rapidement ce que les photographes professionnels attendent de moi. C'est un véritable jeu d'enfant auquel je me prête avec une facilité déconcertante pour mon entourage, et sans grand effort je l'avoue.

Depuis mon adolescence, je suis un habitué des plateaux et des shootings. Tellement bien que j'arrive sans problème à proposer ce sourire radieux quand moi-même je suis rempli de doutes. Oui j'imite à merveille les sourires factices. Les affiches géantes placardées sur les murs de la ville le confirment merveilleusement.

- « **Kise Ryota ! Montre un peu mieux le ballon de basket. **» m'interpelle mon manager devinant que je suis légèrement dans la lune.

Faut dire que ce ballon ravive ma mémoire. Ah le basket ! Mon premier passe-temps préféré, avec le mannequinat, durant mes années de lycée. Sans honte, je peux dire que c'était là mes deux amours … en matière d'activité extrascolaire !

Indéniablement, j'ai d'excellents souvenirs de ce sport collectif. J'ai adoré jouer avec mes équipes successives, et principalement avec la « génération des miracles » comme elle était qualifiée. Oui j'ai purement adoré ça. Mais surtout, c'est la compagnie de mes amis, Aomine Daiki et Kagami Taiga, qui m'a rendu ces années inoubliables. Je me répète peut-être, mais ces deux-là étaient également mes deux amours. Détail que personne n'a jamais su.

Les quitter pour poursuivre ma carrière de mannequin a été un crève-cœur. J'aurais voulu continuer à les suivre et évoluer avec eux sur le terrain jusqu'à devenir ensemble les meilleurs et les plus renommés des professionnels. Le choix a pourtant été des plus simple à faire.

Je suis réaliste. J'avais beau me défoncer et me surpasser, face à ces deux « monstres » je ne valais rien. Malgré mes efforts et mon don de mimétisme, je restais toujours à la traine vis-à-vis d'eux. Je n'ai fais que les talonner sans jamais être à leur hauteur. Aussi, ai-je préféré partir et opter pour une carrière où je me savais excellent. A la fin, j'en avais marre et ça me démoralisait d'être plus faible. D'autant qu'avec mon genoux foireux, je ne pouvais vraiment pas escompter aller très loin.

A présent, eux sont des stars adulés et moi un modèle international. Que puis-je rêver de mieux ? Cette sublime carrière m'a permis de visiter les pays les plus fascinants, posséder les plus luxueux appartements, les voitures les plus décadentes et avoir des relations enviées de tous. Pourtant, je me sens fondre jusqu'à disparaître sous les feux de ces avides projecteurs. Sans hésitation, j'échangerai cette réussite contre un seul match avec mes deux chers amis.

- « **Pause !** » hurle enfin le photographe après avoir terminer sa troisième pellicule.

Comme détente, je me réfugie toujours sur le canapé de la salle de repos où la télévision tourne à plein régime. Les matchs qualificatifs pour le championnat ont débuté cette semaine alors tous les mecs du studio sautent sur l'occasion pour aller suivre les scores dès la pause venue.

- « **Putain ! Aomine en loupe pas une ! Sur le terrain, ce mec est un tueur !** » s'enthousiasme l'un des assistants du photographe.

Aomine n'a pas changé. Toujours excellent : vif et imbattable. Jamais je n'ai réussi à remporter un seul « un contre un » face à lui. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de lui en proposer sans arrêt jusqu'à m'en faire souffrir. Ces moments privilégiés, je les adorais. J'aurais voulu l'épauler dans son parcours. Être son ombre comme Kuroko Tetsuya le fut en son temps. Mais j'aurai été une gêne plutôt qu'une aide précieuse. Et pour être franc, Aomine n'a besoin de personne. Il est le meilleur et se suffit à lui-même. Autant sur le terrain que dans sa vie privée. Concrètement, je n'aurais rien pu lui offrir, contrairement à Tetsuya pour qui il avait un faible. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai toujours soupçonné.

- « **Kagami est pas mal dans son genre.** » surenchérit l'une des habilleuses qui a flashé indéniablement sur le beau gosse à la haute stature.

Assurément ! Foutu caractère mais déterminé et sympathique malgré son physique de géant. Je suis heureux qu'il ait atteint son rêve. A n'en pas douter, il est bien une lumière. Celle de Tetsuya ? Malheureusement pour moi. Ces deux-là étaient et sont toujours aussi complémentaires. Aussi bien sur le terrain que dans la vie privée. J'ai l'impression de me répéter ! Comment aurai-je pu rivaliser avec celui que j'estimais, quand bien même il me disait le contraire, comme mon meilleur ami ? Je me suis effacé de leur chemin. Il n'y a pas qu'en basket que je ne m'estimais pas forcément à la hauteur. Face à Kuroko Tetsuya c'était pire encore.

La nostalgie s'emparant de moi, je saisis dans mon sac le book que j'ai alimenté de mes photos de lycée. C'est là mon seul objet précieux qui me suit autours du monde. Il contient toute ma vie : mes années de bonheur auprès de mes amis. Les milliers de photos témoignent alors que j'étais heureux. Même si j'aurais pu l'être davantage en osant me déclarer à l'un ou à l'autre. Mais mon inconstance et mon indécision ont fait que j'ai laissé passer mes deux chances. Il n'empêche que lors de mes coups de blues, j'aime à compulser cet inestimable album qui me rappelle les moments forts. Pour les jours de cafard intense, ma préférence va aux vidéos précieusement cachées dans la carte sim de mon portable. Les voir bouger est tellement réconfortant !

Je m'attarde sur quasiment toutes les pages. J'ai tant de merveilles à contempler. A l'époque, j'étais sacrément doué pour convaincre mes « deux amis » à poser pour la postérité. Pauvres d'eux ! Si seulement ils savaient que c'était pour qu'ils m'appartiennent un peu, ils m'auraient tué ! Je jouais les idiots parfois, mais je savais manipuler comme personne ces deux crétins dont j'étais épris : « Bakagami » et « Ahomine ».

Combien de fois ai-je fait semblant de m'assoupir dans le métro après nos séances d'entrainement ? J'en avais perdu le compte au final. Cette astuce m'a permis de profiter de l'épaule accueillante d'Aomine plus d'une fois. Son air de supériorité disparaissait alors pour une expression plus douce. La photo prise par Momoi reste ma préférée. J'ai toujours su que je ne devais pas interpréter son expression différemment qu'une simple forme d'amitié. Pourtant, l'espoir ne m'a jamais quitté.

Peut-être que mon choix était évident finalement entre Kagami et Aomine. Toutes ces excuses pour être ramené par Aomine sur le porte bagage ou le guidon de son vélo auraient du me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

- « **Merci à vous. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !** » nous adjoint le photographe, rangeant son matériel après l'étude des clichés qui lui a donné entière satisfaction.

La séance achevée, j'accepte l'invitation de l'équipe à boire un verre dans un bar branché du quartier. Après cette plongée nostalgique dans mon passé, un peu de divertissement me fera du bien. Depuis le temps, j'ai fait une croix sur une relation stable. Impossible de se lier véritablement quand son cœur est ainsi occupé. Rencontrer brièvement, à l'occasion d'une sortie festive, une personne prête à me faire oublier mon mal-être est acceptable. J'ai beau dire que je ne cherche pas un partenaire, j'ai une furieuse envie pourtant de renouer avec l'amour. Et pour y arriver pleinement, je dois me sortir de la tête ces deux hommes que je ne pourrai jamais atteindre.

- « **Kise … Ryota.** » m'appelle une voix grave. Comme par enchantement, elle semble sortir de mon improbable passé.

- « **Aominecchi ?** » marmonne-je sans hésitation, me retournant pour m'assurer que ce n'est pas là un énième rêve. Voilà des années que je n'ai plus usé de cette appellation si particulière !

Instinctivement, je fais signe à mes camarades de travail d'avancer sans moi. Le bar à la mode n'a plus aucun intérêt à mes yeux désormais ! J'ai envie d'être seul avec mon rêve. Quand bien même c'est pour souffrir et m'enfoncer un peu plus dans la démence. Désolé ! J'ai toujours été irrécupérable !

- « **Je suis heureux. Nos chemins se croisent enfin.** » déclare le mirage qui envoûte mes yeux.

A son accoutrement, je suis certain qu'il est venu au studio directement après son match. Le survêtement ne trompe pas ! Je me surprends à penser qu'il avait sûrement hâte de me revoir vu sa précipitation à arriver jusqu'à moi et à ses dires.

- « **Tu … cherchais à me … joindre ?** » bafouille-je sans vraiment y croire.

Aomine n'est pas du genre à s'encombrer de relations inutiles. Seul le basket compte pour lui. Rien d'autre. Etant donné que je suis sorti de cette sphère, pourquoi voudrait-il me côtoyer ? Cette certitude me convainc définitivement : il ne s'agit là que d'un rêve.

- « **Oui, depuis des années. **» me rétorque-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Cette réponse est irréelle. A cette minute, je dois lui présenter une tête parfaitement débile tellement c'est inespéré.

- « **Je surveille tes déplacements … pour m'assurer de ceux qui pourraient … coïncider avec les miens. **» ajoute-il, se grattant la tête comme gêné.

Aomine gêné, c'est encore plus improbable ! Mais tellement craquant ! Or la rougeur que je crois deviner sur ses joues finit de me convaincre. Elle est de trop ! C'est le détail qui rompt le charme. Futile de croire à un rêve éveillé, c'est sûrement une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Oui une méchante farce !

L'équipe aura voulu se jouer de moi ou me distraire, que sais-je !, avec ce tour pendable. Embaucher un sosie, quel judicieux stratagème pour me déboussoler ! Théorie toute aussi folle ! Personne ne se doute de mon attirance pour cette star du basket. Non sérieusement, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois aucune explication rationnelle à ce délire. Je ne suis même pas encore saoul !

- « **Malgré mes efforts, je t'ai souvent raté. … Je cours après toi sans succès.** » poursuit-il, me laissant définitivement ahuri en pleine rue bondée.

Quel piètre acteur ! C'en est ridicule ! Cet homme n'a pas l'étoffe de mon Aomine ! Comment pourrai-je seulement croire à cette mesquine mascarade ? Pourtant, au fonds de moi, quelque chose me pousse à être irrationnel.

- « **Tu … cours … après … moi ?** » bégaye-je, n'y croyant vraiment pas et y cédant si facilement cependant.

Evanouie ma belle prestance ! En cet instant, c'est sûr et certain, je dois présenter un visage de malade ! Après l'assimilation de cette merveilleuse phrase, je me sens sourire. Il faut parfois si peu pour rendre heureux ! Et je vous assure : ce sourire là n'est en rien factice ! Découvrir qu'Aomine me court après, comme je l'ai fait par le passé, est simplement époustouflant. Grisant ! Totalement déraisonnable ? Qu'importe ! Je veux croire en ce songe !

- « **Un milk-shake à la vanille ça te tente ?** » me propose-t-il, ravi de ne pas avoir oublié ce détail essentiel. A l'exception près que ce « détail » concerne Kuroko et pas moi ! Fallait bien que le rêve se brise ! J'ai bien failli croire à l'impossible. Idiot !

- « **Ne t'approche pas de moi !** » m'entends-je lui ordonner aussitôt, toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres qui sonne terriblement faux en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. Mon habituel masque reprend ses droits.

J'aurais tellement voulu ancrer toutes ces belles paroles dans le marbre ! Tant aimé que personne ne puisse jamais me les enlever. Or, en même temps, je sais pertinemment qu'elles allaient me faire souffrir après. J'ai failli être si imprudent ! Heureusement, mon instinct de survie s'est éveillé à temps pour m'éviter cette souffrance. La douleur de la séparation, je ne la connais que trop bien. Aucune envie de la subir à nouveau !

- « **Kise ?** » m'interpelle-t-il déconcerté. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, il doit me croire profondément dingue.

Faut pas que je me fasse des films : Aomine n'est pas pour moi ! Sa fatale erreur me le prouve violemment. Par le passé, il n'a jamais été question qu'il soit mien et aujourd'hui rien n'a changé. Je devrais le savoir ! Suis-je aussi stupide pour ne pas admettre l'inévitable ? Pourquoi persister à croire le contraire quand tout est joué d'avance ?

Durant nos années lycée, lui ce qu'il aimait, en dehors du style Kuroko, c'était les bimbos aux grosses poitrines. C'est là que vont ses préférences : au petit saint ou aux gros seins ! Bordel ! Je l'ai suffisamment surpris à lire ses torchons glacés pour être au courant ! Je dois être lucide : aucun espoir ne m'est permis ! Désormais, je ne dois plus croire à mon délire selon lequel il reluquait l'une des pages qui m'étaient consacré, parfaitement cachée derrière ses revues de charme.

- « **Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? … As-tu volontairement voulu me fuir ?** » claque férocement sa voix, attirant l'attention des passants autours de nous. Ses yeux, eux, semblent m'adresser une triste et désespérée prière. C'est la première fois que je lui vois un tel regard perdu.

- « **Autrefois … tu m'as dit me trouver ennuyeux ! … Alors ta pitié … j'en ai rien à foutre ! Et ton milk-shake … tu peux … **» rétorque-je aussitôt d'un ton venimeux.

Je ne veux véritablement pas le blesser. Mais en même temps, je me refuse encore à être celui qui geint pour un rien. Je ne veux nullement qu'il conserve cette pitoyable image de moi !

- « **Kise …** » lâche-t-il, stupéfait par ma farouche et déplorable attitude. Je suis déconcertant, je le sais !

- « **D'après les rumeurs … tu aimes une personne … Alors … va la rejoindre ! … Fous-moi la paix !** » me défends-je plus hargneux encore, déportant mon regard pour qu'il ne constate pas combien cette idée me fait encore terriblement mal.

- « **Evite d'écouter pareilles conneries ! Je n'ai jamais rien déclaré de tel !** » m'agresse-t-il, agrippant fermement mes épaules pour que je ne fuis pas l'affrontement qu'il désire ardemment.

Malgré moi, ma faiblesse revient au galop. Je ne parviens plus à la contrôler. A nouveau je pleure comme un enfant. Je déteste lui montrer ce côté honteux ! C'est tellement peu viril. Je croyais avoir surmonté cette tare et voilà qu'elle me ridiculise encore devant Daiki ! Je me haïs infiniment de ne pouvoir lui offrir l'idyllique représentation que je souhaite tant !

- « **Pardon ! Pardon Ryouta. **» s'empresse-t-il de s'excuser d'une voix étrangement adoucie. Quelle cruauté ! Mon prénom semble si beau et chaleureux entre ses lèvres.

« **Un petit un-contre-un ?** » me propose-t-il, m'enlaçant tendrement pour me réconforter de cet échange houleux.

Sa main droite caresse mes cheveux si affectueusement, et si gauchement !, que j'en oublierais instamment la raison de mon emportement et de ma prudence ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il puisse accepter cette détestable faiblesse sans broncher ! Pourtant, il ne se moque pas de moi.

Quelle est au juste cette invraisemblance ? Aomine m'enlaçant, c'est irréel, une fois de plus. Cherche-t-il à me terrasser définitivement ? Qu'a-t-il donc à me reprocher ? En quoi l'ai-je offensé pour mériter une telle vilénie ?

- « **Tu veux que … je me ridiculise … encore plus ?** » marmonne-je contre sa veste de survêtement, séchant mes hideuses larmes d'un revers irrité.

- « **Tu es l'unique qui ait jamais pu me gagner, Ryouta Kise.** » me soutient-il, ne lâchant pas sa prise. Au contraire, je sens qu'il la resserre un peu plus.

S'il persiste dans cette folie, je vais retomber amoureux de lui ! C'est inévitable. Non ! Pourquoi me mentir ? Je vais plutôt renforcer les sentiments que je nourris depuis si longtemps à son égard. Jamais je n'ai cessé de le porter sincèrement dans mon cœur. L'Aomine adulte me rappelle tellement celui que j'ai rencontré la première fois que je cède encore irrémédiablement. Il émane de lui cette force qui m'avait déjà séduit et une bienveillance si agréable.

- « **Comment ? … Je n'ai même pas réussi à … t'égaler lors du tournoi inter…** » tente-je, voulant me libérer de sa dangereuse emprise. M'accrocher à lui plus longtemps, au vu de ma fébrilité, ne serait pas judicieux pour mon âme. Je préfère rompre le charme immédiatement.

- « **Il n'est pas question de basket ici, Ryouta.** » murmure-t-il, plaquant davantage mon visage contre sa poitrine. Contre son cœur plus précisément.

Cherche-t-il à m'aliéner avec un acte si vil ? Veut-il réellement me voir pitoyable et minable ? M'effondrer devant lui comme un misérable suffirait-il à apaiser son éternel sadisme ? Pourquoi jouer ainsi avec moi maintenant ? Surtout après autant de temps éloigné l'un de l'autre !

- « **Tu as toujours combattu pour être à ma hauteur. … Te révélant bien meilleur avec le temps. Tu forçais mon admiration, Kise-kun. … Dommage…** »

L'admiration, j'en ai eu tellement envers lui ! Aomine était mon idole. Précieux sentiment que j'ai du combattre, si ardemment, pour réussir à me hisser à son niveau. Pour, ne serait-ce qu'espérer, le battre, j'avais cru naïvement que devenir comme lui suffirait. Renoncer à toute admiration déplacée et envahissante n'y a pas suffit. Tous mes efforts sont restés vains. Mon énergie employée à le surpasser s'était lamentablement évaporée en une fraction de seconde. Suffisamment pour que son équipe remporte le match décisif et relègue mon équipe en bon perdant.

- « **Tu ne t'ais jamais … rendu compte que … je courrais après … toi.** » lui reproche-je d'une voix plus amère que je ne le croyais. Peut-être ai-je eu tort de ne pas suivre mes collègues après tout. Je m'enfonce et ça va mal finir.

- « **Si, quand tu as cessé de le faire. **» murmure-t-il faiblement à mon oreille, me soutirant des frissons tant cette réponse laisse entendre et imaginer tellement.

« **Ta présence me manque, Ryouta. **» poursuit-il, enfouissant plus profondément sa main dans ma chevelure blonde.

« **Je t'ai haï durant des années d'avoir osé baisser les bras. D'avoir abandonné le basket. … Tu m'as laissé seul au sommet. **» me reproche-t-il, me torturant toujours aussi vicieusement. Cette rude main, dont les callosités semblent s'être évanouies, est si douce en cet instant qu'elle me meurtrie bien plus qu'un violent coup de poing !

- « **Aominecchi … Ais la patience de m'attendre … s'il te plait !** » m'exclame-je, les joues rouges de mon audace.

Sa confidence est maladroite. Pourtant, même s'il ne dit pas les mots passionnément attendus, je crois les deviner. Oui, j'en suis persuadé : ils sont là, quelque part. C'est l'essentiel. Cela suffit à mon bonheur. Après pareil aveu, comment pourrai-je encore le repousser ?

Je suis versatile ? Peut-être. Je ne vais pas m'en formaliser si telle est votre pensée. Ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai plus la force. Je suis épuisé de lutter. Souffrir n'a plus guère d'importance à présent. Si tout se casse la gueule, je saurais y faire face l'heure venue. Je l'ai déjà fait, et je n'en suis pas mort.

Ce soir, je veux juste tenter la petite chance qui m'est généreusement octroyée ! Cracher sur elle une seconde fois ? Non merci ! D'autant que maintenant, Aomine m'ouvre franchement ses bras. L'espoir n'est plus vain. Avouez franchement qu'il faudrait être parfaitement crétin et demeuré pour ne pas saisir cette opportunité !

- « **Isolons-nous sur un terrain, Ryouta-kun.** » quémande-t-il, me portant ainsi le coup de grâce.

Aujourd'hui encore, je constate que j'ai indéniablement deux amours, ressurgis du passé mais toujours aussi vivaces : le basket et Aomine Daiki. Cette fois, j'espère me montrer à la hauteur. Je vais le battre enfin mon cher invincible. L'obligeant ainsi à rester près de moi pour me montrer une fois de plus toute sa puissance.

Bien évidemment je rêve ! L'égaler est impossible. Mais au moins puis-je souhaiter le séduire par ma ténacité. Dans mon souvenir, il apprécie les gens particulièrement motivés, têtus et faisant preuve de caractère. Et quoique le monde en pense, je n'en ai jamais manqué ! Loin de là.

Croyez-moi sur parole : quand le match l'exige, je sais être brillant ! Oui, une étincelante et aveuglante lumière même. Aominecchi n'a pas l'ombre d'une chance de remporter cette victoire !

.

.

********** Fin **********

.

.

**Note**** : **_Vive le Aomine x Kise dont je raffole ! Bon j'ai pris des libertés (ouais j'ai évité le Aomine complètement salaud ! Me suis tenue pour ma première fois ici !) mais j'avais surtout envie de leur donner un moment de tendresse à ces deux là (pas dit que ça dure ^^) ! _

_J'ai trop frôlé le « gnangnan style » selon vous ? Pour ma première venue sur ce fandom, je n'ai pas voulu faire preuve de trop de sadisme mais peut-être que je me suis sacrément bien vautrée ! ^^ Vous en pensez quoi ? Pas trop écœurés ?_

_Allez, fini de jouer à la baballe ! Je regagne sagement mon panier sur la pointe de mes baskets. … Merci infiniment de m'avoir lu jusqu'au coup de sifflet final ! … Rendez-vous peut-être lors d'un prochain match amical si vous n'êtes pas contre ! ^^_


End file.
